everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Destiny
Destiny is the 3rd episode of School of Fairytales Chapter 6 Transcript "Theme Song" "Nicky & Nat head to the principal's office" Natalie: Hey Nicky, do u believe in magic? Nicky: I believe it could be a possibility, why? Natalie: What if I told u it existed? Nicky: Are u serious? Natalie: "nods" Nicky: No way, can u? Natalie: No, but I do who can, we just need to get 'em to remember. Nicky: Who? Natalie: Alex. "cut to people rushing a teenage boy into the hospital" Doctor: What's the problem? Nurse: He has found on the side of the road. Doc: Any records of him? Nurse: None @ all. Doc: Any family? Nurse: None to claim. "Al walks in" Alex: What's going on? Doc: Al, u need to leave. Alex: But it's my daily visit, to check on- Doc: I know, to check on your brother, trust me on that he's fine. Alex: Then, who's that? Doc: Not sure, a John Doe. Alex: Huh? Doc: It's not important, u need to go. "pushes Al out" Natalie: "walks up" What's going on? Alex: Not sure. "Nat gets a glimpse of the boy in the room & recognizes him" Natalie: It's really him! Alex: U know him? Natalie: Hey, it's Owen, ur boy toy. Alex: Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm not dating anyone. Natalie: U are, just can't remember. Alex: I'm pretty sure I'd remember something like that. Natalie: U 2 were a cute couple, so sad the curse had to tear u 2 apart. Alex: What're u talkin' about? Flashback "Al is preforming @ the talent show" Alex: Everybody told me walk away It isn't worth the fight Don't make waves and don't look back And you'll be fine, yeah, right Turns out that's not who I am Or who I want to be So I'm gonna try to simplify And be the perfectly imperfect me I'm flying blind, but I know I'll find my destiny I'm ready to do whatever it takes, my destiny And I'm not afraid of making mistakes It might not be smart to lead with my heart But that's how it's gonna be No dream too small Giving it my all That's my destiny Every day's a crazy ride But I'll stay strong because I I decide my destiny Facing a long and difficult climb, my destiny Learning to trust the mysteries of time There's not much of a plot, so like it or not Gonna have to wait and see I'll rise, I'll fall And heed the call That's my destiny "crowd applauses" Off stage Owen: U did great! Alex: Thanks. End Alex: So? Doc: He's totally fine, just needs to be monitored. Natalie: He looks to be unconscious. Doc: He is. Alex: U sure he'll be fine? Doc: Yes. "walks out" Natalie: I'll give u 2 some space. "leaves" Alex: I'm not sure if u remember, Natalie says we were in a relationship but I don't really remember that. I'm sure u were a really sweet guy, I'd just wanna know what happened between us to cause us to break up. "Al places his hand on Owen's hand" Alex: "sing-song" That's my destiny. "Owen's jolts a bit causing Al to jump" Alex: What happened? Natalie: "walks in" Everything ok in here? Alex: Yeah. Natalie: Remember anything? Alex: Nope. Natalie: It was worth a shot, let's go. "Al & Nat leave the hospital" Owen: "mumbles" That's my destiny. "End" Characters *Alex Cooper *Nicky Holland *Doctor *Natalie Page *Owen Crawford Category:School of Fairytales Category:Episodes